Girls Night VS Boys Night
by LunaLovegood397
Summary: What is the diffrence between Boys night and Girls night? Dive into the weird mind of LunaLovegood307 to find out.
1. Girls Night Part 1

**This is inspired by Glitterbutt23's Diana vs Bam. Thank you Glitterbutt23 for the inspiration!**

**The gang is having a separate Boy's night and Girl's night. This is after Tam somehow is back with only an X shaped scar on his cheek. I don't know what happened, I just wanted to get going with the story.**

Sophie: WHERE IS THE CACHE! Wait, Dex is not here. Where are all the boys?

Marella: Their at boys night.

Sophie: You mean to tell me, you said Dex found Kenric's Cache just to get me here FOR A GIRLS NIGHT!

Marella: Now your starting to understand!

_Biana runs in looking crazed_

Biana: IS HE OKAY! Wait, where's Tam?

Marella: At boys night.

Biana: YOU TOLD ME TAM WAS DIEING IN LINH'S ARMS!

Marella: Oops.

Biana: THIS IS NOT AN OOPS MOMENT.

Marella: Why are you so upset?

Biana: YOU TOLD ME TAM WAS DIEING!

Marella: Oops.

Biana: STOP SAYING OOPS! Oh, hi Sophie.

Sophie: She tricked me too.

Biana: What did she say?

Sophie: Dex found Kenric's cache.

Biana: Wouldn't Dex tell you that?

Sophie: …

Biana: …

Marella: Linh should be here soon.

Sophie: What did you tell her?

Marella: That were having girls night!

Biana: WHA…

Linh: I'm here!

Sophie: Why? Just why Marella?

**I couldn't let Linh get upset. So I used my magic powers to spare her. That magic is also known as an IPad with FanFiction on it. Thanks for reading! And again, thank you Glitterbutt23 for the inspiration. **


	2. Boys Night Part 1

**Wonderland A.K.A. Cay-Cay- Thanks for reading!**

Boys Night:

Keefe: K

Keefe: E

Keefe: E

Keefe: F

Keefe: E

Keefe: That's Keefe, that's right, that's Keefe, alright! I may not have teal eyes or silver bangs but I have really good musical talent! OH YEAH!

Keefe: K

Tam: STOP!

Keefe: E

Keefe: E

Tam: LALLALALALALALALALA

Fitz: Seriously dude, just shut up!

Keefe: I'm sorry for wanting to let the time pass by quickly.

Tam: I think your slowing time down.

Keefe: No you are.

Tam: No you are.

Keefe: You

Tam: You

Keefe: You

Tam: YOU!

Keefe: YOU!

Dex: Please stop, I'm working on something over here.

Wylie: Remember that one time where that disembodied voice came and started talking to us.

Fitz: Oh, I definitely remember her.

Keefe: The one who said Foster and I should be together?

Wylie: Yeah, maybe we could see if she could stop us from doing these sort of things. I mean, the door is locked for some reason.

Fitz: She probably did that.

Keefe: Yeah, I could see her doing that.

Dex: She did that.

Tam: How do you know!

Dex: I saw her do it.

Tam: You've seen this person?

Dex: Yep.

Tam: How?

Dex: I've just seen her.

Tam: So she's a Vanisher?

Dex: Maybe?

Wylie: Can you talk to her now?

Dex: I'll try. What do you want to say?

Wylie: I'll do whatever! Just get me out of here!

Dex: Ok, I'll try. Hello? Hi, it's Dex and Wylie wants to leave, so he'll do anything to be let free from this misery.

Wylie: I never said miser...

_Anything?_

Wylie: Yes! Anything!

_Would you go on a date with Linh?_

Tam: Wait, What!

Wylie: Sure, I guess.

_Ok, you can go. Just, ASK HER OUT!!!_

Wylie: Yes, ma'am.

_Oh, I love it when people are scared of me. Oh, hi Fitz!_

Fitz: It's so not good to hear you again!

Tam: I don't think it's a good sign that we keep hearing you your voice.

_No, it's not. But I have kept my healthy level of insanity for a while now, so you'll be fine._

Tam: Should I be worried?

_Probably._

Fitz: You can make anyone do anything?

_Yeah._

Fitz: Anything?

_I'm not going to let you and Sophie kiss. You ruined that chance when you interrupted Keefe's song!_

Fitz: Tam did to!

_Not important._

Fitz: You wrote it!

_Oops. Your starting to catch on! Ok, Dex be a good boy._

Dex: I'm older then you!

_Not important. Fitz, treat Sophie well._

Fitz: I always have!

_Sure. Keefe, help Sophie Ok?_

Keefe: Aye!

_Good. Tam, just..._

Tam: What?

_Don't fight your feelings._

Tam: What do you mean?

_Not important. Have fun at boys night! Oh my, Wylie hasn't asked Linh out yet. So, he's back here._

Wylie: SHE'S AT GIRLS NIGHT!

Alden: Wait, why am I here!

_Bye all!_

Alden: Have you been talking to disembodied voices again!

**I've been writing a lot because I'm off school for a bit. I hope you guys like what I've been writing. While I've been doing something useful. My brother has been playing video games ALL day! It's kinda annoying. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Girls Night Part 2

Biana: So...

Sophie: What...

Biana: Are...

Sophie: You...

Biana: Doing...

Sophie: With...

Biana: Wait, what? I thought we we're saying so what are you doing.

Sophie: I thought we we're saying so what are you doing with your life.

Linh: Please stop talking. We're trying to focus on this game.

Sophie: What are you playing?

Marella: We're playing cognates.

Biana: How do you play that?

Linh: You stare into the other players eyes until you confess your love to each other even though it's clear the best friend of your cognate is the better choice.

Sophie: Isn't that my relationship with Fitz?

Marella: Yep!

Sophie: Not all cognates are like that you know.

Linh: So your not denying that Keefe is the better choice?

Sophie: No, why would I deny that?

Marella: TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE!

Biana: Enough about Sophie's love life that is in constant turmoil because she never understand who she should really be with.

Sophie: Wha...?

Biana: I have a new exciting thingymagigy!

Linh: Really! I love thingymagigys!

Marella: What is it?

Biana: BOY OFF!

Marella/Sophie:What?

Linh: Awesome! How does it work and where can I get it!

Biana: I'm not sure how it works, but Dex made it for me!

Sophie: Wouldn't that effect him badly?

Biana: Yep! That's why it is so sweet!

Marella: Do you and Dex have a thing going?

Biana: NO! Why do you think I wanted to get boy off spray?

Sophie: Have you tested it?

Biana: Yup, on Dex.

Linh: What happened?

Biana: He remembered that he wanted to do something else.

Linh: How long did it last?

Biana: About three minutes.

Linh: Awesome!

Sophie: Wow!

Marella: Do you have a clue what happens now?

Biana: What is going on?

Linh: Oceans rise!

Marella: Empires fall!

Sophie: It's much harder when it's all your call.

Linh: All alone across the sea.

Marella: When your people say they hate you.

Sophie: Don't come crawling back to me.

Linh/Marella/Sophie: Da da da dat da da da da ya da da!

Biana: What just happened?

Linh/Sophie/Marella! HAMILTON!

Biana: Uhhhhhhh...

Linh/Marella/Sophie: HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PROPERLY EDUCATED?

Biana: Your kinda freaking me out.

Linh/Marella/Sophie: *Grab Biana and drag her to see Hamilton*

**After show:**

Biana/Linh/Marella/Sophie: I'M NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!


	4. Boys Night Part 2

**(All three) A Very Obssesed Fangirl- I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for showing Glitterbutt23. That is a problem! Maybe it's just a Sophie thing. HAMILTION FOR LIFE! The boys are most definitely not doing anything good. But you will have to read for more.**

**I hope you enjoy this! I really am having fun writing this. While I'm planning for Clone a Shadow chapter five, I've been writing this. Enjoy!**

Alden: I'm going to leave now.

Alden leaves and everyone groups around Tam*

Tam: Keefe, Dex, Fitz, Wylie. What is this?

Dex: I want to know, how protective are you over Linh?

Tam: Wha...?

Wylie: What he means is that if one of us kissed her, how mad would you be?

Tam: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!

Fitz: Their saying that they want to kiss Linh, but their asking for your blessing.

Tam: DON'T TOUCH LINH!!! SHE'S TOO PURE, OF YOU TOUCH HER OR ARE CLOSER THEN FIVE FEET FROM HER, I WILL MURDER YOU WITH SHADOWFLUX DURING YOUR SLEEP!

Keefe: Jeez, for the record, I prefer Sophie.

Fitz: Shut up.

Keefe: What? Team Foster-Keefe is unstoppable!

Tam: Sure..."Unstoppable".

Keefe: You doubt the amazingness!

Tam: Yep.

Wylie: We need to get back on track! Can I ask Linh out?

Tam: NO!!!

Wylie: Oh.

Wylie goes to a corner and starts to cry*

Fitz: Oh come on!

Dex: Lylie for the Winh!

Keefe: We could ask that disembodied voice to keep Wylie from crying!

Fitz/Tam/Wylie: NO!!!

Dex: The people have spoken. No voice.

Keefe: Awwwwww.

Tam: Thank the heavens!

Fitz: Fitzphie forever!

Fitz then punches himself for no reason*

Wylie: *sniffle* Can I at least tell her I love her?

Tam: NO! Why do you keep asking this?

Wylie: Because, LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Fitz: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Dex: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Keefe: This ship is the worst!

Tam: Wait, you don't like it?

Keefe: Nope.

Tam: OK! Wylie, you can ask her out but if she says no, THAT MEANS NO!

Wylie: I can hail her!

Fitz: Uhhhhhhhh.

Keefe: That's a little awkward.

Wylie: Second times the charm! Show me Linh Song!

Tam: Wait, second time?

Linh: What? Oh, hi Wylie!

Linh blushes.*

Wylie: I love you and want to ask you out again.

Linh: We've been through this, I would say yes but... Tam.

Wylie: I talked to him, he gave me his blessing!

Linh: Really?

Tam looks into the imparter*

Tam: I...uh...give...you...I CAN'T DO IT!!! STAY AWAY FROM LINH!!!

Linh: I guessed it.

Wylie: Owwwwwwww! Don't punch me!

Linh: TAM!!!

Tam: ARE YOU OKAY LINH???

Linh: STOP PUNHCING WYLIE!!!

Biana appears in the screen*

Biana: Tam?

Tam: Oh...hey!

Keefe: MOOD SWING!

Tam: HEY! I never said you could touch me!

Biana: That came out wrong.

Keefe: Yeah it did!

Tam: I mean I never allowed him to read my feelings.

Keefe: Well, I did. And Biana, do you want to know what he's feeling?

Tam: I'm feeling that I feel sorry for Biana and Linh watching me punch you.

Keefe: No he's not. Everytime he looks at you, he feels longing.

Tam: Wha...No...I'm...not

Keefe: Yeah he is!

Biana looks from Tam to Keefe*

Biana: Keefe I think you've finally lost it. You can read emotions from an imparter.

Biana goes from view.*

Keefe: Wait...what?

Linh: Sorry Wylie. I would want to go out with you but I would also like you to live.

Wylie: But...Lylie for the Winh!

Keefe: Maybe the disembodied voic...

Tam/Wylie/Fitz/Dex: NO!!!

Keefe: Awwwwww.

Linh blinks out of sight.*

Wylie: Dang it! I thought I would do it this time.

Tam: She just wants me to date first and then call me a hypocrite.

Fitz: Nice strategy.

Keefe: HYPOCRITE!!!

Tam: I think you need to...

Dex: HYPOCRITE!!!

Fitz: HYPOCRITE!!!

Tam: That's not how it wor...

Keefe: HYPOCRITE!!!

Tam: YOUR ALL HYPOCRITES!!!

Dex/Fitz/Keefe/Tam: HYPOCRITE!!!

All the boys start punching each other and themselves.*

**Definitely nothing good. Where I live we are getting warmer temperatures and I can wear shorts and short skirts again! Very exciting! Right now it's like 71 degrees. I just learned that the answer to life, the universe, and everything is 42! I'm also eating a Game of Thrones Oreo! How many people take the cookies off and then eat the cream before the cookies? Anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading. Please read Clone a Shadow and my other stories. Also please review. It's really exciting when I get a new review.**


	5. Girls Night Part 3

**A very obsessed fangirl- Glad you and Glitterbutt23 enjoyed it! LYLIE FOR THE WINH!!! I hope they survive too. **

**Guest- Thanks! Seriously! 71, cold!**

**VanyaSilvan- Thanks! I'm obssesed with keeper too! Eeeeeeeeeee! Bam really does have to happen. **

**VanyaSilvan- I'm really glad you liked it! I've read about that, people think it's crazy! I'll tell Tam you said that. Wow, thanks.**

**VanyaSilvan- TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE! **

**VayanaSilvan- Thanks! I get breakdowns too, don't worry. (I'm pretty sure we all do.) **

**Now, onto the story!**

_Hello._

Biana: Did anyone hear that?

Sophie: It's her.

Biana: Who?

Sophie: The one you told me who I really love.

Biana: Oh, I love her!

_Glad you like me!_

Biana: Ahhh!

_Don't worry, I already talked to the boys, they are going crazy over Lylie._

Linh: What's Lylie?

_You know._

Linh: I know what?

_You know,_

Linh: What?

_LYLIE FOR THE WINH!_

Sophie: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Biana: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Marella: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Linh: Lylie for the Winh?

_Basically we're saying that you and Wylie are made for each other._

Linh: Right! He hailed me a chapter ago!

Biana: Chapter?

_Long story._

Biana: We have time.

_Trust me, we don't. I need Tam to get here._

Biana: I could hail him!!!

Marella: Can't you bring him here?

_Yeah, I can._

Biana: How?

_Another long story._

Biana: Will you ever tell me these stories?

_Whenever you complete the love triangle._

Biana: Wha...?

Tam: HYPOCRITE!

Biana: Who?

Tam: HYPO...Wait, Biana?

_Hi dear Tam. I need to pass along a message._

Tam: Ummmm, okay?

_Someone named VanyaSilvan._

Tam: And the message...

_You are her boy she is apparently full of love for you. She'd also like to say that Bam is the best and GO TAM I LOVE YOU!!!_

Tam: How old is this VanyaSilvan person?

Biana: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?

Tam: Please don't hurt me!

_Okay, Bye bye!_

Biana: The nerve of him sometimes.

Marella: Go Tiana!

Biana: What was that!

Marella: I think you and Tam are sooooooo cute!

_Soooooooo cute!_

Marella: Soooooooooooooo cute!

_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute._

Marella: You won.

_Yeah! Okay bye bye!_

Marella: Bye!

Biana: Maybe we should stop talking to disembodied voices.

Sophie: Yeah probably.

Linh: Yeah defiantly.

Biana: Lets talk Hamilton!

Sophie: Yeah!

Linh: Where should we start?

Marella: I dunno, anywhere?

Biana: How about, Helpless?

Sophie: Marella?

Marella: Hey, ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do.

Biana: Boy you got me helpless.

Sophie: Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit.

Linh: I'm helpless, down for the count and I'm drownin' in em'.

Sophie: Wait, who is everyone talking about?

Linh: Who are you talking about?

Sophie: Keefe.

Linh: Wylie.

Marella: Dex.

Biana: Tam.

Linh: Did we all just confess our love to someone in our friend group?

Biana: I think we did.

Biana/Sophie/Linh/Marella: HELPLESS!

**Second time in girls night I've ended with Hamilton. Wow, anyway! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading Clone a Shadow! If you haven't please read it and my other stories. Also, please review this story. Thanks! **


	6. Boys Night Part 3

**logan.record- Thanks! Will do.**

**A very obsessed fangirl- HELPLESS! I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES AND THE SKYS THE LIMIT! I WILL NEVER BE SATISFIED! I'M NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT! Great idea! Thanks, I defiantly will. Thank you! Dex is under appreciated. Really, without Dex we would all be lost. That's a conversation I'll try having later. He is? **

**~A. Nerd.**

**Briar Chaos Killer- Thanks!**

**ATTENTION ALL HAMILTON AND KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES FANS! I'M HOLDING A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN COME UP WITH THE BEST KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES REFERENCE USING HAMILTON! YOU CAN COMMENT YOUR ENTRIES OR TO PM THEM. HOPE TO SEE YOU ENTER! (I'll discuss the prize later.)**

**Now, onto the story!**

Biana: Isn't this boys night?

_Yep! But first I have to deliver messages._

Keefe: WHAT NOW!

_Hey, you have a message._

Wylie: This seems dangerous.

Linh: Yeah it does.

Wylie: Oh...Um...Hi...Linh...WORDS WYLIE!

Linh: Hi!

_LYLIE FOR THE WINH!_

Keefe: Is that the message?

_No._

Keefe: Just tell us!

_FINE! SO NEEDY. logan.record says hi._

Sophie: Ok.

_Dex._

Dex: HI!

_A very obsessed fangirl would like to say that you should be on the legacy cover._

Dex: THANK YOU! You understand. Can we have lunch sometime or something?

_She'd also like to tell Keefe that Iggy is going to be dyed Ice Blue._

Keefe: Seriously! Don't do that to me! I can't look at Iggy and think of Tam!

Tam: Hey! I have the honour to be...

_More on that later! KEEPHIE DEXELLA FOR THE WINH!_

Fitz: Ummm?

_That's from a very obsessed fangirl. That's it._

Linh: Awwwwww. None for me?

_I think the whole fandom wants to tell you to ASK WYLIE OUT! Or, wait, do you give him crush cuffs instead? Sometimes it's hard to remember teenage elf customs._

Fitz: Ummm?

_You can speak you know._

Sophie: Does he want to?

_Nope. Anyway, continue with boys night! _

**Boys Night:**

Tam: Dear Keefe, I'm a Shade, and when I look back on where I've lost control, the only cause is your ignorance. I have the honour to be your obedient servent ~ T.Song

Keefe: Dear Tam, Your emotions are out of control, please refrain from being emo around me. I only say what's true. I have the honour to be your obedient servent ~ K.Sencen

Fitz: This is getting creepy.

Dex: Yep.

Wylie: Hypocrite.

Tam: HYPOCRITE ~T.Song

Keefe: HYPROCRITE ~ K.Sencen

Dex: What did you start?

Wylie: Nevermind! No fist fights. I still have that bruise, it's like right above my hip and when I move it...

Fitz: STOP!

Keefe: TMI

Tam: TMI?

Keefe: To much information. Sophie taught me it.

Tam: So it's a human thing?

Keefe: I don't think so.

Tam: It probably is.

Keefe: No it's not.

Tam: Yeah it is!

Keefe: No it's not!

Tam: Yes!

Keefe: No!

Tam: Yes!

Keefe: No!

Tam: Yes!

Keefe: No!

Tam: You have no evidence to disprove the bangs!

Keefe: YOU have no evidence to disprove the blonde!

Tam: Bangs!

Keefe: Blonde!

Tam: Bangs!

Keefe: Blonde!

Fitz: Fitz!

Dex: Nerd!

Wylie: Light!

Tam: Shadows!

Wylie: Light!

Tam: Shadows!

Wylie: Light!

Tam: Me!

Wylie: Me!

Fitz: ENOUGH! WE ALL KNOW WHO THE BEST IS!

Biana: ME!

Tam: Wait, what?

Biana: Bye!

Tam/Fitz/Keefe/Dex/Wylie: Bye?

Tam: I would win.

Keefe: Sure Bangs Boy.

Tam: Sure Blonde Head.

Keefe: Did you just insult the hair!

Tam: Sure did.

Dex: We should end this.

Wylie: Yeah, we should.


	7. Girls Night Part 4

**VanyaSilvan- I'm glad you liked it!**

**VanyaSilvan- It's the weekend so I'll try an update it more today and tomorrow.**

**ATTENTION ALL HAMILTON AND KOTLC FANS! THE WINNER OF THE COMPETITION DESCRIBED EARLIER WILL BE FEATURED IN A CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! SO ENTER YOUR ENTRIES. THEY ARE DUE BY THE 18TH OF MAY. MAKE SURE TO ENTER YOUR ENTRIES!**

_Hello!_

Biana: YOU!

_What?_

Biana: Oh, hi! I thought you we're Tam.

_Is my mimicking good?_

Biana: Very.

_Thanks! But we have to bring Tam here._

Biana: Seriously!

_Yep._

Biana: This is not Girls night.

_Not yet, but it will be,_

Tam: What?

Biana: Grrrrrrr.

Tam: Please make this quick.

_It's from VanyaSilvan._

Tam: Oh...Hi...What?

_Why are you blushing?_

Tam: I'm not!

Keefe: I didn't know Bangs Boy could blush.

Tam: Just what's the message?

_She says she is just a little younger then you._

Tam: Oh great! I mean that's alright.

Keefe: MOOD SWING!

Tam: Hey!

_Bye! Enjoy girls night!_

Girls Night:

Biana: What should we do?

Linh: Truth or dare?

Biana: Great!

Linh: Sophie, truth or dare?

Sophie: Did I agree to this?

Biana: Nope.

Sophie: Ok, um...truth.

Linh: What causes you the most pain, Fitz being angry with Keefe for asking you out, or Keefe angry with Fitz for trying to steal you.

Sophie: Fitz being angry with Keefe.

Linh: Good answer!

Sophie: Marella, truth or dare?

Marella: Dare!

Sophie: The next time you see Dex tell him that you'll be his Peggy.

Marella: Ok?

Sophie: Great!

Marella: Linh, truth or dare?

Linh: Dare?

Marella: Hail Tam and say that no matter what happens you will always love to eat mallowmelt with him.

Linh: That's one I can do!

Marella: Do it!

Linh: *Pulls out imparter* Show me Tam Song.

Tam: What's the meaning of this!

Linh: No matter what happens I will always love to eat mallowmelt with you.

Tam: Thanks?

Linh: Bye! *Turns off imparter*

Biana: Perfect!

Linh: Biana, truth or dare.

Biana: Truth.

Linh: What is your favourite thing to do with Tam?

Biana: Mmm...That's hard. Probably talking or getting in food fights. Why?

Linh: Because that was my question.

Biana: Seems reasonable.

Sophie: What about if we played 10 questions?

Biana: Oooo I love these.

Linh: DO ME!

Biana: What is your favourite color?

Linh: Blue.

Marella: What is your favourite person to hang out with?

Linh: Wylie.

Sophie: What is your favourite drink?

Linh: Water.

Biana: Why do you fight the Neverseen?

Linh: For what they did to Wylie, Tam, and you.

Marella: If you weren't a hydrokenetic what ability would you have?

Linh: I would be Talentless.

Marella: Do you think you could ever be a shade?

Linh: No.

Biana: Which boy do you find the most attractive?

Linh: Wylie.

Sophie: Why do you think that?

Linh: He's...just...so...PERFECT!

Biana: What is your favourite animal?

Linh: A Murcat.

Sophie: What is your favourite thing that you ever did with one of us?

Linh: Riding the Alicorns with Sophie.

Sophe: That was fun.

Biana: DO ME NEXT!

Linh: What is your favourite color?

Biana: Pink.

Marella: Who do prefer Tam or Keefe?

Biana: Tam.

Sophie: What is your favourite metel?

Biana: Silver.

Marella: What's your favourite animal?

Biana: Unicorns.

Linh: If you could choose one thing to do what would it be?

Biana: Give you all makeovers.

Sophie: What is your favourite ability?

Biana: Vanisher.

Linh: Do you think you could make my hair look like Tam's?

Biana: Yes. Why?

Linh: These are your questions!

Marella: If you could be one person for a day who would it be?

Biana: Silveny.

Sophie: What is one person you need in your life?

Biana: Mom.

Linh: What is your favourite element?

Biana: Earth.

**At Foxfire:**

Marella: Oops, I almost forgot! Dex!

Dex: What?

Marella: I'll be your Peggy.

Dex: Wow. Thank you!

Marella: What did I just say?

Biana: Your going to have to dress in a colonel human costume now.

Marella: WHAT!

Sophie: ANGELICA!

Biana: ELIZA!

Linh: AND PEGGY!

**Hope you liked it! May the fourth be with you! I made Mallowmelt! It smells SO GOOD! Please review and add your KOTLC/Hamilton references. Also, read my other stories and review on them. I'll be updating Clone a Shadow soon, I had major writers block after Biana said, *SPOILER ALERT* So I've not updated it as soon as I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoyed! PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	8. Boys Night Part 4

**CA very obsessed fangirl- Thanks! I imagine it sorta like teenage boys at high school would sound like. A little deep but still a little high. I'll try, I think they won't do it good. I like it.**

**VanyaSilvan- I'm really glad you liked it. It's fun making Tam have feelings. DEXELLA FORVER LYLIE FOR THE WINH!**

**Stargirl020- Thanks!**

**SophieLunaChase- Yep! Four.**

**ATTENTION ALL HAMILTON AND KOTLC FANS! YOU HAVE EIGHT DAYS LEFT TO ENTER YOUR ENTRIES. AGAIN, MAKE A KOTLC/HAMILTON REFERENCE. IF YOU ARE THE WINNER YOU GET TO ASK QUESTIONS, SAY THINGS TO, AND BE A PART OF ETHER BOYS NIGHT OR GIRLS NIGHT. ALL ENTRIES ARE DUE BY THE 18TH. YOU CAN COMMENT THEM OR PM THEM. (IF I DON'T RESPOND DON'T BE MAD.) I HOPE TO SEE YOUR ENTRIES!**

**Now, onto the story,**

Keefe: Hello!

_Hi?_

Keefe: How are you dear friend?

_Stop._

Keefe: Ok.

_Can I ask a favour?_

Keefe/Tam/Dex/Fitz: Sure?

_Thanks! Sing Story of Tonight. Wait, where's Wylie?_

Tam: He's on a date with...Linh. Grrrrr.

_LYLIE FOR THE WINH! Okay, he has an excuse, so you all, sing story of tonight!_

Tam: I may not live to see our glory.

Keefe/Dex/Fitz: I may not live to see your glory.

Tam: But I will gladly join the fight.

Keefe/Dex/Fitz: But I will gladly join the fight.

Tam: And when our children tell our story.

Keefe/Dex/Fitz: And when our children tell our story.

Tam: They'll tell the story of tonight.

Fitz: AND PEGGY!

_Wow, you already failed. _

Dex: I love Peggy!

Keefe: Have you met the women?

Dex: No, but she's always in the shadows and never given almost any lines. *cough Sound familiar?

Fitz: No, it doesn't.

Keefe: I think he's talking about himself.

Dex: YES!

_Duh!_

Fitz: Well, you see Dex, you need to be in the background so Sophie and I can...

_NO! DON'T YOU DARE RITZROY SAVORY CRACKER!_

Fitz: Who is she talking about?

_YOU IDIOT!_

Fitz: My name is Fitzroy Avery Vacker genius!

_I KNOW! Ritzroy, Fitzroy, Savory, Avery, Cracker, Vacker. Sound the same to me._

Fitz: I see what you did there.

Tam: What is my rhyme name?

_Bam. Meaning, ask Biana out already Tam!_

Tam: I have no idea what your talking about.

_Sure you don't._

Tam: Wha...

_Dexter whatever your middle name is Dizznee! You will be given the rest of the chapter._

Dex: COOL!

_Ok! Go!_

Dex: Ok so how you make the twiggler is you have to start taking to it like this, tjekdnd tjekdnr rjsurhrj dis-je je fusiforme djejrjdi. Dheudjd, djejejd djejejf fieushf.

Tam: What?

Dex: Right, your not Technopath.

_Awww, I'm so sorry Dex! I forgot they were not as smart as you, you precious cinnamon roll!_

Dex: Alas, they never will be.

_Farewell thee Dex Dizznee of wherever you were born. Farewell!_

Dex: Fare thee well!

Tam: Um...

Keefe: What was that?

Dex: What a lovely girl.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and enter your entries for the contest. Fare thee well! What am I doing?**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!!!**


	9. SPECIAL: GIRLS NIGHT BOYS NIGHT

**BookLover3212019- Thanks! I'll try.**

**A very obsessed fangirl- I'm glad you liked it! DEGGY FOREVER! TIANA FOREVER! In your story KOTLC reacts to ships (amazing by the way.) will you ever react to Tiana?**

**RealBianaVacker- It is annoying when authors don't update.**

**REMEMBER TO ENTER YOUR ENTRIES FOR THE HAMILTON/KOTLC REFERENCE CONTEST. WINNER GETS A FREE CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!!!**

**For this chapter I'm going to take someone's advice and do a boys night and girls night. Enjoy!**

_I'm forcing you to do a combined boys night and girls night!_

Dex: Is Biana here?

_Yes..._

Dex: Is Peggy here?

_No..._

Dex: Awwwwwww. Can you bring Peggy here?

_Sure! DEGGY FOREVER! _

Dex: Thanks!

Peggy: AND PEGGY!

Dex: AND DEGGY!

Peggy: Oh, Hi small scrawny boy.

Dex I'm not scrawny.

Keefe: Yeah you are.

Peggy: Hi small scrawny boy number two.

Keefe: What! I'm not scrawny!

Tam: Yeah you are.

Peggy: Oh my. Hi handsome muscular man.

Tam: That's weird.

Keefe: COME ON!

Biana: I don't see the muscles.

Tam: Um...

Linh: Don't worry they are there.

Peggy: Can I see?

Dex: No!

Tam: Sorry weirdo, I'm taken.

Dex: By who?

Tam: Um...does it matter?

Biana: YES!

Tam: Well, um...

_Just so you know, she was very excited to see you like her._

Tam: Any new messages?

_Nope. Sorry._

Tam: Ugh!

_Ça va?_

Tam: Should I know what your saying?

Sophie: Never fear! The Polyogot is here!

Marella: What is she saying?

Sophie: In this context, I think she's asking how you are.

Tam: I am not bad. What about you?

Sophie: Je suis pas mal. Et toi?

_Je suis très bien!_

Sophie: I'm am really good.

_Bien, bien!_

Sophie: Good, Good.

_Et toi Sophie?_

Sophie: Ça va bien.

_Génial!_

Biana: Translate!

_Non._

Biana: What?

_Parlez-vous français?_

Biana: Oui, un peu!

Tam: Wait, What?

Biana: Arrête Tam!

Sophie: I don't even know what their saying anymore.

_Tu es pénible!_

Sophie: Speak English.

_S'il te plaît?_

Sophie: Please?

_Okay, I'll speak English._

Marella: How can you speak French?

_Since Lafayette._

Marella: Ummm...okay?

_*sigh*_

Marella: Fine. You can speak French.

_Merci beaucoup!_

Biana: De rein!

Fitz: So, did I miss something.

_Tais-toi Ritzroy._

Fitz: I defiantly missed something.

_Tais-toi._

Fitz: Weirdo foreign language speakers behind. Didn't Tam like someone?

Tam: BIANA IS IN THE ROOM!

Keefe: Wait, Bangs Boy likes Biana?

_OBVIOUSLY!_

Fitz: We all know of his strange attachment to my sister. But the other girl.

Biana: Attachment?

Keefe: Oh the girl that sends messages.

_Oooooo! Her! Yeah. TAM LIKES HER!_

Tam: Shut up.

_Tais-toi._

**That was really weird. Sorry for the French, Google Translate should be able to translate it. Hope you liked it! I think my writers block is over now so I can finally update Clone a Shadow. Please remember to PM me or comment a Hamilton/KOTLC reference. PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**~LunaLovegood397 **


	10. IMPORTANT NEWS! LEGACY COVER!

**THE LEGACY COVER IS AMAZING!!! I KNOW IT CAME OUT FIVE DAYS AGO BUT I ONLY JUST SAW IT! WHO HAS SEEN IT! I'M TOTALLY GEEKING OUT RIGHT NOW! AND FOR SOME REASON I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THE NEW SPIDER-MAN MOVIE! PLEASE TELL ME THIS WILL BE JUST AS AMAZING AS IT LOOKS! ALSO, THE FIRST EDITONS APPARENTLY HAVE BONUS CONTENT. EEEEEEEEE! *Runs away screaming***

***Comes back painting**

**Also- A Very Obssesed Fangirl won my contest. Please comment or PM anything that you want to happen in the next boys or girls night. Please tell me if you want girls night or boys night so I can schedule when I NEED to write.**

**Winning Hamilton/KOTLC reference: Dex just wants to be in the room where it happens.**

**LEAGACY COVER SPOLIERS:**

**RIP Dover and Mover.**

**What is she doing with her head? Inflicting? Mesmerising? New abilities? EEEEEEEE**

**Fitz AND Keefe are holding her hand and look dead in the face, what happened to poor Keefe?**

**Why are they in London?**

**Please comment any theories that you have. I really want to read them!**


	11. Girls Night Part 5

**A Very Obssesed Fangirl- Thanks! With my magical author powers/special ability called a writer. French accents, British accents, Australian accents are all amazing!**

**VanyaSilvan- Your welcome! **

**A Very Obssesed Fangirl- *Sniffle NO DEX OR MARELLA! Congrats! Make sure to tell me what you want to happen in any chapter. Isn't cool hat she's actually aiming! *Sniffle Keefe is so thoughtful around Sophie! Stupid Ritz *cough sorry Fitz. That makes sense.**

**BookLover3212019- I KNOW! At first, I didn't ether. Thanks!**

**Wonderland AKA Cay-Cay- It is. Dex on the cover, Marella on the cover. I think Sophie is levitating. I agree. She's inflicting.**

**Now onto the story...**

_Tam!_

Biana: ugh...It's supposed to be girls night!

_I know, but first I have to tell Tam something._

Biana: THIS IS THE WORST!

_So Tam, Tam, Tam, Tammy, Tamster, Tam._

Tam: Don't call me that.

_Tam. VanyaSilvan likes you too._

Tam: REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! YOUR JOKING RIGHT! DON'T KID WITH ME YOU INSANE GIRL!

_I'm not kidding. _

Biana: GIRLS NIGHT STARTS NOW!

_Wow, this girl really wants what she wants._

Girls Night:

Sophie: The new Leagcy cover came out, and Fitz looks like he's posing for a picture.

Marella: *Sniffle WHERE AM I?

Linh: Oooooooh! London! I love that place!

Biana: You have been?

Linh: Yes.

Biana: When?

Linh: Right now.

Biana: Um...Hate to break it to you, but your in a strangely empty room. Wait, where are we?

Linh: London.

Biana: Does this person live in London?

Linh: Nope!

Biana: Where do they live?

_PERSONAL INFORMATION ALERT!_

Sophie: Why can't you tell us?

_Child. I am a mildly successful not fully matured creator of madness. You can't tell people an entire address on FanFiction._

Biana: So you don't live in London.

_No._

Biana: Then why are we in London?

_I wanted to find a place that's not my house so Wylie wouldn't tell my readers my address as revenge for all the torment I've put him through._

Linh: Awwww...Your not that mean.

_*sniffle Your so nice Linh!_

Linh: Thanks!

Biana: Shouldn't we just play a game or something.

Marella: Works for me.

Linh: Who is the most likely to end up on a keeper cover?

Entire Fandom: SOPHIE!

Linh: Oh, right.

Biana: What about who's most likely to own a shop in Atlantis.

Sophie: Linh.

Marella: Linh.

Linh: Tam would never let me!

Biana: Don't let him control you Linh!

Linh: Wha...

Biana: I'm doing a pep-talk right now!

Linh: Oh, sorry!

Biana: Your an amazing independent young woman. Tam is your brother and means a lot to you, but doesn't control you. Make sure you understand that. Do what makes you happy, not what will please Tam.

Linh: Your right!

Biana: Dang straight I am.

Linh: I'm going out with Wylie!

_Wait, didn't you go out a couple of chapters ago?_

Linh: No.

_Oh, Wylie dear your going to pay for not showing up._

Linh: RUN!

Wylie: AHHHHHHHHH!

**That was short. I'm looking foreword to tormenting Wylie! Anyway, please review!**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	12. Boys Night Part 5

**Hi all! Happy really really late Memorial Day. I wanted to do a really quick disclaimer because I've noticed that this has been happening lately reading comments on stories. Please don't comment just to insult, put down, spam, etc. I've noticed it happening more and more. I'm not insulting or accusing anyone of anything, but if you have done this before, please stop. I no I can't force you to stop, but I would really like people just to comment positive things. Now that we have that finished. Now onto the story!**

**A Very Obssesed Fangirl- What do you want to be in your chapter? Remember, you can really do anything, it just has to be appropriate of course.**

Wylie: Welcome to this weird game show that I am being forced to do.

Fitz: Hi!

Wylie: Our first contestant obviously is Ritz...wait...I think this card that you gave me has a typo.

_What are you talking about?_

Wylie: It says Ritz instead of Fitz the whole time.

_How is that a typo?_

Wylie: Because his name is Fitz.

_You mean his fake not as good name._

Wylie: Okay then. I'm not going to get into that.

Fitz: Fitzphie!

_TAKE THAT BACK RITZROY SAVOURY CRACKER!_

Fitz: I take it back your highness! Obviously your the all powerful author while I am one of your poor peasant characters!

_Well, technically your Shannon Messenger's character that I'm writing about._

Fitz: What? My life is a lie!

_If I owned KOTLC you would be dead and Sokeefe would be a thing already._

Fitz: Ummmm...

_Tam? What are you doing?_

Tam: SHUT UP! I'M HAVING CONFLICTING TEENAGE EMOTIONS AND NEED TO BE ALONE TO WORK OUT WHAT MY SALTY HEART WANTS!

_Jeez. And people think I'm insane._

Wylie: You are.

_Shut up._

Wylie: Anyway, apparently the other contestant is Keefe. What a coincidence.

_*looks up from reading Flashback with a bunch of post it notes inside.* I'm innocent!_

Wylie: Sure. What's with the notes?

_I'm finding evidence of what Tam and your crush is._

Tam: Um...

_The Shannon Messenger version._

Tam: I was going to say...

_SAY NO TO THIS!_

Wylie: So how is this going to work?

_You need to find a Hamilton reference for the situation._

Wylie: Okay then.

Keefe: Why are you talking?

Wylie: I'm the supposed "host".

Fitz: Makes sense.

Wylie: What?

Fitz: She is punishing you for not going out with Linh even when she asks you politiely.

_That's the smartest thing you have ever said._

Fitz: Thanks?

_Okay! Wylie!_

Wylie: YES MA'AM!

_We are going on YouTube live in three, two, one, go!_

Wylie: Welcome!

Fitz: Hello!

Keefe: 'Sup

Wylie: Today we're going to make Hamilton references with my friend the disembodied voice that now has an apperence.

_Hi all!_

Wylie: Our contests are Ritzroy Savoury Cracker and Keefe Nope Scencen. **I think I remember that right.**

_The first situation that you have to make a Hamilton reference to is when Biana is looking at Keefe in the first book._

Tam: Excuse me?

Keefe: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!

_What?_

Keefe: I'M HELPLESS! LOOK AT HIS HAIR IT'S AMAZING. I'M HELPLESS!

_Great!_

Tam: Biana has a crush on Keefe.

_Had a crush, I think._

Tam: THIS IS SO CONFUSING!

_AHH! Look at the time!_

Wylie: What about it?

_I need to do homework!_

Wylie: Oh.

_Bye! We will continue this next boys night most likely._

**Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	13. Girls Night Part 6 AFan's Chapter!

**Beehive894- I agree. The green door memory makes the most sense.**

**Guest- Thanks.**

**Guest- Thanks.**

**Guest- EEEEEE. I KNOW! THE LEGACY COVER IS SO AMAZING HAT I JUST WANT TO BURST!**

**Guest- Thanks.**

**MJ3syou- Your welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it. You can always copy parts into the comment zone if you really liked them. I take no offense.**

**Dexphie forever- I agree.**

**A very obsessed fangirl- Thank you! It's fun to make Tam show emotion. I actually did mildly well on it. Your chapter is this chapter.**

**kortanad- Sure.**

**Attention! Do you remember when A very obsessed fangirl won my little competition. Well, this is her chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

A very obsessed fangirl: I will interrogate each one of you to find out about your love lives.

_Be prepared for Boy talk! Which I know very little about!_

A very obsessed fangirl: *sighs* What about mallowmelt?

_We can agree on that._

Biana: You need help.

_Yes, I do._

Sophie: Please don't do this to me.

_*Cackles madly* YOUR AT OUR MERCY!_

A very obsessed fangirl: Can we have mallowmelt?

_You do realise that I have given you the same powers as me._

A Very Obssesed Fangirl: *Snaps and mallowmelt appears*

_See._

Biana: Can I have some?

_Looks like we have a volunteer to go first!_

A very obsessed fangirl: Linh, Sophie, and Marella. Please wait for your turn in this kind waiting room.

Marella: Why do the walls have polka-dots?

_It's based off my old bedroom._

Sophie: That's not creepy at all.

_Byeeee!_

Biana's Integration: 

Biana: Please don't hurt me.

_Don't worry, we only do that to Ritz._

A very obsessed fangirl: WHO DO YOU LOVE!

Biana: Well, I started with a crush on Keefe.

_Like we don't know that already._

Biana: How?

A very obsessed fangirl: Girl, you were pretty obvious.

_Hey! All the mallowmelt is gone!_

A Very Obssesed Fangirl: Oops.

Biana: What is with you a mallowmelt?

A very obsessed fangirl: I'm in love.

Biana: Okay then.

_And after you got over your crush on Keefe._

Biana: Well, I think Dex is kind of cute. But Tam is hot.

_Anything else?_

A very obsessed fangirl: Any other interesting crushes you've had?

Biana: Well, Jensi is kind of adorable.

_JENSI'S BROTHER IS SO BLURR!_

Biana: Okay then.

A very obsessed fangirl: Is that it?

Biana: I think so.

_Ok! Who's next._

A very obsessed fangirl: Sophie?

_That works._

Sophie's Interrogation:

A very obsessed fangirl: TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE!

_TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE!_

Sophie: Well I mean Fitz has really pretty eyes.

_BIANA HAS THE SAME EYES!_

Sophie: Well yeah. But I like boys.

A very obsessed fangirl: Use your author powers.

_Done._

Sophie: I LOVE KEEFE AND I WILL NEVER LOVE FITZ AGAIN!

A Very Obssesed Fangirl: We're done here.

Marella's Interigation:

A very obsessed fangirl: So Marella, anything to say?

Marella: Um, well Dex is cute.

_DEXELLA!_

Marella: Tam is hot.

_That's what Biana said._

Marella: Keefe is adorable.

_He's Sophie's._

Marella: Fitz is handsome.

_DON'T SPEAK OF THAT MAN!_

A very obsessed fangirl: DEXELLA!

_Translation: Choose Dex._

Marella: Can I refuse?

A very obsessed fangirl: NO!

Linh's Interrogation:

Linh: I think I like Wylie! But I thought I liked Fitz, but then I thought Keefe was kind of cute, but then I remembered Tam would murder Keefe, so I decided I didn't like him. So, Wylie I guess.

_Awwww Linh is so adorable._

A very obsessed fangirl: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

_Anything else?_

Linh: Well Wylie is just so sweet. He should get more credit. Sometimes when Physic would leave me alone with Wylie because she had to get something from Slurps and Burps, Wylie would talk. But only when he was alone with me.

_LYLIE FOR THE WINH!_

A very obsessed fangirl: It's like Team Foster-Keefe, just with Wylie and Linh.

_Tiana, Dexella, Lylie, and Sokeefe are all my OTPs!_

Linh: Am I done?

_Yeah._

Linh: Don't tell Tam anything I said okay?

_Deal._

A very obsessed fangirl: Your secret's safe with us.

_Let's go discuss and eat mallowmelt._

A very obsessed fangirl: Yes!

After mallowmelt:

A very obsessed fangirl: We

_Feel_

A very obsessed fangirl: that

_Biana's_

A very obsessed fangirl: and

_Linh's_

A very obsessed fangirl: were

_The_

A very obssesed fangirl: Most

_Revealing._

Biana/Linh: Thanks?

_Yep._

Sophie: What did you talk about?

_EXCUSE YOU!_

Sophie: What?

_THATS BREAKING THE GIRL CODE I THINK._

Marella: I'll leave that one alone.

Sophie: It's a human thing.

_AND YOU THINK I'M HUMAN!_

Sophie: Are you not?

_STOP QUESTIONING ME!_

Sophie: Stop the story now.

**I hope you liked it! Again, credit for the story idea goes to A very obssesed fangirl. Thanks for reading! See you next time.**


	14. Boys Night Part 6

**A very obssesed fangirl: I'm glad you liked it! MALLOWMELT!**

**Hi all! Time for boys night!**

Keefe: Sophie just hailed me saying she will always love me!

Fitz: WHAT!

_Oh don't worry about it. A very obssesed fangirl and I just interrogated all the girls about their love lives._

Dex: Do we know her?

Wylie: What did Linh say?

Tam: Why do you care?

Wylie: No reason.

_Awwwww, Lylie fluff! (I know what that word means now!)_

Fitz: Does anyone like me?

_Well, I'm pretty sure I can't talk about it, but...no._

Fitz: WHAT! But...but...I have the...the...the EYES!

_Boo hoo Ritz. It's not my fault you aren't attractive._

Fitz: Hey! I'm very attractive!

_Sure...Lodestar cover,_

Fitz: They got me in a bad shot!

_Excuses!_

Dex: When will I be a contestant on Wylie's forced game show.

Wylie: SERIOUSLY! I WANTED HER TO BE DISTRACTED!

_Wylie! I'm personally hurt!_

Wylie: Sorry.

_That's the most unapologetic apology I have ever heard._

Dex: So...when can I?

_After Ritz gets eliminated._

Fitz: Excuse me?

_Onto the game show!_

Dex: Camera rolling in three, two, one, ACTION!

Wylie: Welcome back! Today with my friend disembodied voice. Wait, do you have a name?

_Yeah, LunaLovegood397._

Wylie: What kind of name is that?

_EXCUSE YOU!_

Wylie: What? Okay so my friend...LunaLovegood397 and I will be continuing our Game show.

_'Sup._

Wylie: So the next reference that you have to make is...Sophie looking at Ritz in the first book!

Fitz: I KNOW! LOOK INTO YOUR EYES THE SKYS THE LIMIT!

Wylie: Correct. We've had to many Helpless references.

_Agreed. WHO WROTE THESE CARDS!_

Background: DUNNO!

_Oh and by the way, Ritz is disqualified. _

Fitz: WHAT!

_For being Ritz._

Fitz: Wait a second, who are you talking about?

_Um...you...Ritz._

Fitz: My name is Fitz.

_ARE YOU ADMITTING TO IDENTITY THEFT!_

Fitz: What? No!

_Change to courtroom!_

(Scene breaks away to a glorious courtroom that the amazing LunaLovegood397 imagined)

Fitz: How did that work?

_Magic! *Jazz hands*_

Dex: OOOOO! I HAVE A COSTUME!

Tam: Why do I have an orange jumpsuit?

_Your playing Fitz's prisoner lawyer._

Fitz: Why do I need a lawyer?

_BECAUSE YOU HAVE COMMITTED A FELONY!_

Fitz: What felony?

_IDENTITY THEFT AND TRADEMARK STEALING!_

Fitz: You gave me the name Ritzroy Savory Cracker.

_No I didn't._

Fitz: You didn't?

_Nope._

Fitz: Then who?

_The Fandom._

Tam: Can I not be his lawyer.

_No!_

Tam: Come on! I have a dat...never mind.

_Don't worry, I know *wink*._

Tam: Um...okay?

Keefe: Wait, Bangs Boy is going on a date.

Tam: Who says I am!?

Keefe: Your cheeks.

_Their like, hot red Cheeto red._

Tam: They are so not!

_Sure._

Tam: I have had enough of your stupid and annoying sures and not importants. SO STOP!

~T.Song

_I have had enough of your not listening to my orders and going off on your own._

_~L.Good_

Keefe: FITZ MUST DIE!

Dex: Come back next time to see how this all plays out. Well, of course after girls night part seven.

In background: YOUR AT PART SEVEN!

**Thanks for reading! Byeeeee!**


	15. Girls Night Part 7

**A very obssesed fangirl: Ritz will finally be punished! Btw, I think your chapter has been my favourite.**

**Wonderland aka Cay-cay: Thanks for the advice! **

**VanyaSilvan: Now they know how crazy you are! That's a good thing!**

**Now, onto the story!**

Linh: TAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Biana: What?

Linh: That filthy hypocrite.

Biana: Linh! I'm liking this new attitude!

_Me too!_

Linh: Tam is going on a date!

_Oooooooo! Tammy is finally facing his feelings for Biana!_

Linh: He kept saying "Linh, don't go on dates. I won't let you!" And now! He's just going on a date! WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME!

_Oof._

Sophie: That hurts.

Marella: *Gags*

_What are you gaging about?_

Marella: I just tried a Carrot Cake Oreo.

_Why would you do that? And where did you get them?_

Marella: I dunno. They were just lying there.

_UGGGGG! GO TO THE QUARANTINE ZONE! _

Marella: Um...why?

_BECAUSE I SAID SO!_

Biana: Just cool down!

_I WILL NOT COOL DOWN!_

(My friend from school aka Blizzard): Oh snap!

_When did you get here?_

Blizzard: You wrote me in for no reason.

_Makes sense._

Sophie: Um...

Biana: Um...

_Did you guys eat the Oreos too! _

Biana: No, Fitz said on my imparter he is in a court room.

_Oh, I'M CONFISCATING ALL YOUR IMPARTERS!_

Sophie: What are you doing to Fitz!

_Remember you vows!_

Sophie: I don't care about Fitz but I want to know what your doing to him because I am a curious gal!

_UGH! PLEASE JUST DO SOMETHING OTHER THEN QUESTION ME!_

Linh: What if we tried human food?

_YOUR A GENIUS! Okay, so the first food item naturally is Carrot Cake Oreos._

Marella: Not eating another one of those!

Sophie: Gross!

Biana: Make the taste come out of my mouth!

Linh: *Squeaks* that was not very good.

_Next item! The Wasabi Twinkie! _

Sophie: Wasabi? I mean...*screams* Why would humans create this!

Biana: *Crying* Make it stop!

Linh: *Squeaks* What is happening to my mouth?

Marella: Not even going to try it.

_Last item today is...Tamtams!_

Sophie: Um...I'd prefer not to eat something named after Tam that is unsalted.

Biana: Nah...I'm not really liking them.

Linh: Ewwwww! I don't want to eat my brother.

Marella: I love these!

**Thanks for reading! I'm out of school. I guess I'm happy? Next year I'll be taking Algebra I, which is exciting. Anyway, enjoy summer! I should be able to write more because of no school.**


	16. Boy’s Night Part 7

**Hi again! I wanted to ask all of you, when you listen to Hamilton. (Which I happen to be listening to.) Do you sing the song without even realising it? **

**VanyaSilvan- (Your name is on my autocorrect) I'm so glad you liked it! It is a good thing :).**

**Wonderland aka cay-cay- Really...I'm not sure ether. *For no reason* Hello Blizzard (I cracked up at this point.) I'll say hi to her for you. No, there a weird cracker thing. Use my friend Google, she always helps.**

**No onto the story!**

_Finally! Girls night is over! _

Tam: What's wrong with girls night?

_ It's just...special. _

Fitz: That reminds me, who are you going out with Tam?

Tam: *Blushing furiously* Well...um...b...b...b...bia...

Keefe: We don't need to know about your love life Tam!

Tam:..b...m..s..sop...

Keefe: NO!

Tam: UGH! IT'S...

SHUT UP!

_You're A LAWYER! SIT DOWN. *Snaps fingers* _

Tam: *Appears in a courtroom wearing an orange jumpsuit*

_ You know what...maybe Lams is really a possibility. If only they were gay. _

Fitz: Do you we assume to know what your talk about?

_ Nope! Anyway, we're going to do this court thing backwards, GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT! _

Keefe: Your shirt has a box on it.

_ EXCUSE YOU! THIS IS MY TARDIS T-SHIRT! _

Keefe: Okay then.

_ *Hits hammer on weird gong thing* The court is commencing!_

Tam: Why?

_ BECAUSE! *Bangs on gong for good measure* _

Wylie: *Stands up* This is dumb. I object

_You can't object to a court! _

Wylie: Well now I am!

_ Why do you do this to me? _

Wylie: Because it's easy and fun.

_ That hurts Endal. _

Wylie: Well your annoying Lovegood.

_ Wow. Just wow. _

Wylie: Wait...NO!

_ AWESOME WOW! _

Fitz: Am I innocent?

_ No! The Jury which happens to be a bunch of LunaLovegood397. __Have pronounced you Guilty AS CHARGED. You are sentenced to thirty years in prison. And you required to change your name to Ritzroy Savoury Cracker._

Fitz: That's mean.

_ I know! _

Dex: What are these?

_ What are what?_

Dex:... Carrot... Cake...Oreos... Carrot Cake Oreos.

_ No! _

Wylie: Ooo! She hates it! Give me one!

_ NO! WYLIE! I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH! _

Wylie: To bad! *Eats one and immediately dies*

_ Well, I warned him. _

Tam: Is he dead?

_ Yeah. _

Tam: LINH'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

_ Don't worry, I'll revive him at the end of the chapter. _

Tam: How far away is that?

Fitz: Help!

_ Well let's see... Fitz is guilty, Tam is disturbed, Dex is innocent, Wylie is dead, I got it all! Short chapter huh? _

Tam: I'm lost for words.

_ AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

**That was short. This chapter is dedicated to MagicDaydreamer. (I think I found my personality twin.)**

Tam: Are you ready?

Yep!

Wylie: That was disgusting.

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	17. IMPORTANT! LEGACY NEWS!

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! IN LEGACY, TAM WILL HAVE A POINT OF VIEW PART! EEEEEEEEEEE! OMG! I AM LIKE SUPER EXCITED!**

**Oh, sorry, you wanted a chapter. Oops.**

**EEEEEEEEE!**

**Also, I have 61 reviews! Thanks guys!**

**EEEEEEE!**

**Please fangirl with me! ****A very obssesed fangirl, VanyaSilvan, MagicDaydreamer! Set the examples!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**We are going to finally know if Tiana is a thing! Or if he just likes Sophie, per usual.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH SHANNON MESSENGER!**

**I actually sent her an email asking for the next one to be in Tam's POV!**

**EEEEEEEEEE!**

**My brother HATES Tam. This is going to be AMAZING!**

***Runs away screaming***


	18. Girls Night Part 8

**A very obssesed fangirl- Thanks! I like to think I'm funny. TamTams forever! Yeah, I don't know if I'm happy about it. Maybe I'll like it because I weirdly enjoy school?**

**A very obssesed fangirl- YOUR SEEING HAMILTION IN TWO WEEKS! *Passes out* **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Marella: Is she gone?

_Nope!_

Marella: Dang it!

_Stop being such a Wylie!_

Marella: *tries to run out the room*

_COWARD!_

Biana: Maybe you shouldn't call your characters cowards.

_You're not mine._

Biana: Um...what?

_Your Shannon Messager's._

Sophie: Just get the bad food over with.

_Fine! First item up! *Brings in dish with lid over it*_

Linh: What is it?

_If I tell you, you will not want to eat it._

Marella: I'm scared.

_MARELLA WILL GO FIRST._

Marella: *Takes a bite and spits it out* I feel like puking.

Sophie: *Eats then pukes*

Linh: *Eats then try's not to puke to be nice*

Biana: *Eats and pukes*

Sophie/Biana/Marella: What the heck is that!

_Jellied Moose Nose!_

Linh: It wasn't that bad...

_Yeah it was._

Marella: Stupid humans!

_Next item!_

Linh: *Pukes*

_Try it!_

Linh: *Eats it and turns green*

Marella: Nope!

Sophie: *Eats it and spits it out* What the heck it that!

Biana: Should I?

_Yes!_

Biana: Nope!

Linh: What was it?

_Whole Sheep's Head!_

Biana: It was...meat!

_You'll get over it._

Biana: But...but

_I'm a vegetarian. I know what you're going through._

Linh: Please stop.

_Awwww...should I? Nah! Next item!_

Marella: Nope!

Sophie: *Eats* That's not too bad.

Biana: *Eats* Actually, I like that.

Linh: *Eats* That's kind of good.

Marella: Fine! *Eats* Nice! That's fantastic.

_Um... I'm disturbed._

Sophie: Why?

_It was Soft-Boiled Fetal Duck._

Linh: POOR DUCK!

Biana: It was still wonderful.

Linh: *Punches Biana* SAY SORRY! YOU JUST ATE A SMALL ADORABLE LITTLE BABY DUCK INSIDE OF AN EGG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

_Marella! Stop eating it!_

Marella: *Stops eating* What? It's excellent.

**My stomach hurts. Thanks for reading! I'm still going crazy over the Tam POV thing in Legacy!**


	19. Boys Night part 8

**smellynellie9- I'm glad it makes you happy.**

**A very obssesed fangirl- YES WE SHALL! Yes, I would scream if Tam died.**

**A very obssesed fangirl- Yeah, Maybe writing about Soft-boiled fetal duck was not a good idea. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Wylie: Make this stop.

Fitz: *looks up with tears in his eyes* She killed me off in one of her stories.

_Which one?_

Fitz: Dimensional war.

_Oh yeah, *chuckles* I have till chapter fifteen typed out._

Fitz: I HATE YOU!

_Jeez, and I thought I had mood swings._

Wylie: Am I dead?

_Not yet._

Tam: Me?

_I'M NOT SPOILING THE STORY FOR ANY OF MY READERS._

Dex: People actually read this?

_Um...yeah._

Dex: I thought you were just some freak show who liked to stalk us.

_Well I am. But people also read my interviews._

Wylie: More like torture sessions.

_UGH! FINE. I'll give you something to d._

Keefe: Finally!

_Wow. That hurt._

Wylie: Good.

_Shut up Endal._

Wylie: What's that smell?

_Oh don't worry, that's just the jellied moose nose and soft-boiled fetal duck._

Tam: What was that?

_Nothing dear Tam._

Tam: Eww. Don't do that.

_Fine Mr.Song._

Tam: Eww. Don't do that either.

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

_Boys!_

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

_BOYS!_

Tam: Sorry.

Keefe: Not sorry.

_You are both being punished!_

_Tam: What!_

_Keefe: No fair!_

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

_Both of you have to do favours for me._

Tam: No.

Keefe: Please no.

_Yes! And it will be wonderful._

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

_TAM!_

Tam: Yes?

_Get me Mallowmelt!_

Tam: Seriously?

_Seriously._

Tam: Fine.

_Ugh. Boys_

Keefe: What about me?

_You will go grab a toothbrush, towel, and a bucket of water._

Keefe: Um...okay?

Tam: *comes back with mallowmelt* Here you go.

_Great!_

Keefe: *Comes back with a bunch of stuff* There you go.

_Thanks. You can punch each other again._

Tam: *Punches Keefe*

Keefe: *Punches Tam*

Wylie: Why do you need the toothbrush?

_To smack you._

Wylie: The towel?

_To smack you._

Wylie: The Water?

_To dump on you._

Wylie: Can I run away?

_No!_


	20. Girls Night Part 9

**A very obsessed fangirl- Thanks! That was really fun to write. I know! Common sense people! (Boys...)**

**smellynellie9- Sure! 1.) Write something that you enjoy, don't waste your time on writing a story you don't enjoy writing. 2.) At first, Don't focus on grammar, do that afterwards. 3.) PRACTICE! The more you write the better you"ll get at it. If you have any other questions PM me or review them. I don't answer PMs so I'll respond in this way.**

_It's time for another tasting of gross human food!_

Sophie: Ugh...why?

_ Because I said so, and I am the all powerful._

Marella: Said who?

_Said the book of fandom._ **(Inspired by the laws of shipping by A very obsessed fangirl.)**

Linh: What's the book of fandom?

_A magical book giving crazy fangirls like me power they don't deserve._

Sophie: Is that safe?

_ Nope!_

Biana: Whatever, just get the food items over with.

_First item!_

*Everyone tries it except me of course*

Sophie: It tastes good but smells awful.

Biana: I agree with Sophie.

Marella: Ewwwwwww!

Linh: It's not awful...

_Your so nice Linh!_

Linh: Thanks! What was it?

_Durian Fruit!_

Biana: Oh, so it was vegetarian.

_Yeah. I thought you guys needed a break._

Sophie: I don't really care.

Biana: *Looks at Sophie in disgust*

Marella: *Looks at Sophie with hatred*

Linh: *Looks at Sophie and tries to hide a grimace*

_NEXT ITEM!_

*Everyone tries it (Again, not me because I'm to special.)*

Linh: It's not very good.

Marella: You should never have children!

Sophie: *Throws up*

Biana: WHY?!

_Congratulations!_ **(Hamilton mix tape anyone?)** _You all have officially tried a Fermented Salmon Head!_

Sophie: *Pukes again*

_Ooh dear, am I sorry? Nah! Next item!_

Marella: *Pukes*

*Everyone eats except yours truly*

Biana: *Collapses*

Sophie: *Collapses*

Marella: *Collapses*

Linh: *Collapses*

_That was Bat Paste, and in case any of you are doing a let's eat every disgusting food item the genius idiot LunaLovegood397 puts on her story challenge. Please refrain from eating this one. It can be deadly, as demonstrated here. _

Linh Ghost: Tam is going to kill you.

_Yes he is._

Ghost Marella: You will be haunted by us in the next chapter.

_I can live with that._

Ghost Biana: How?

_It'll be like Christmas Carol! Just in the summer, so KOTLC Summer Carol! Written, directed, produced, and ruined by LunaLovegood397!_

Ghost Marella: That did not go as I planned.

***Laughs evilly* I'll try to add Boys Night Part 9 today too. If you guys have any food items you want the girls to try, please tell me! I'd love to hear your suggestions. After Boys Night Part 9, it's time to start KOLTC Summer Carol! PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	21. Boys Night Part 9

**Welcome back all! This is a pride month chapter. If your not comftorble reading this, please don't. Hope you liked Girls Night, now it is time for boys night! **

Tam: Ugh, we can't punch each other anymore!

Keefe: I know dude, it sucks!

Wylie: She slapped me!

_We need to do something for pride month._

Fitz: Um...what?

_June, pride month! _

Dex: You're coming a little late.

_Hey! It's still June. Plus I __couldn't figure out what I wanted to do!_

Fitz: So, what are you going to do?

_I'm going to tell you what the fandom thinks your sexual orientation is!_

Fitz: What is a sexual orientation?

_One's natural preference in sexual __partners._

Wylie: Where did you get

Wylie: dot-com?

_I'll explain later. Any volunteers?_

Dex: I'll go!

_Fangirls think your Bisexual._

Dex: Meaning?

_You like both genders. As shown through the ship FeDex._

Dex: FeDex?

_Fitz x Dex_

Dex: Anything else?

_You can also be headcannoned as genderfluid__._

Dex: What?

_Genderfluid is when you don't have a fixed gender identity._

Dex: Oh. Is that it?

_Yep. Any questions?_

Dex: No.

_Perfect! Next volunteer?_

Keefe: I'll go.

_Great! You are headcannoned as bisexual, __pansexual, asexual, and gay. _

Keefe: Definitions please.

_Bisexual, liking both genders. Pansexual, attracted to someone regardless of gender. Asexual, not sexually attracted to anyone. And gay, attracted to your gender._

Keefe: Wow. People think about me that much?

_Yeah! 39.8% of voters on one poll like you the most. Anyway, you're shipped with Fitz, Dex, and Tam. Who's next!_

Fitz: I'll go!

_Okay then. Yours is very complex. You are headcannoned to be bisexual, transgender, gay, pansexual, genderfluid, and a lot more._

Fitz: What is transgender?

_It means you were born in the body of the opposite gender._

Fitz: Could you give me an example?

_So in your case, you might be headcannoned to have been born with a girl's body, but deep down inside, you are a boy._

Fitz: Oh, that's kind of cool.

_Yeah! I know! You're also shipped with Dex and Keefe._

Fitz: I'm a happy camper.

Tam: I guess I'll go next.

_Perfect! I always liked yours._

Tam: Thanks?

_Here goes nothing! Your manly thought of as gay, aromantic, nonbinary, and asexual__. Aromatic is when you're not romantically attracted to people. And nonbinary is when your _

_not male or female. You are on a different gender spectrum._

Tam: Cool.

_And now Wylie!_

Wylie: Is mine long?

_No actually! You're thought of as gay and transgendered. And you're shipped with Tam._

Wylie: Oh. I guess I see it.

_Yep!_

Dex: Thanks!

_Your welcome!_

Fitz: Do you ship any of those ships.

_Yeah, I ship FeDex and sometimes Teefe. Byeeee!_

**Happy Pride month! Please don't review just to be mean. I worked really hard on this ****chapter. All information came from** ** .com. Look at their LGBTQ Keeper page for more information. I'll most likely do one of these for the girls, even if it's not in June. PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	22. KOTLC A Summer Carol

**Hello! Welcome back to Girls Night vs Boys Night! This is another special. In this chapter, I will combine the girls and the boys to put on a play! The play is called KOTLC a Summer Carol. Written, directed, produced, and ruined by LunaLovegood397!**

**Starring:**

**Tam Song as Snooge**

**Fitz Vacker as Snooge's Nephew Derf**

**Dex Dizznee as Sam Gont**

**Wylie Endal as The Teenager**

**Marella Redek as Ghost Marella**

**Sophie Foster as Ghost Sophie**

**Biana Vacker as Ghost Biana**

**Linh Song as Ghost Linh**

**Keefe Sencen as himself**

**LunaLovegood397 as the Narrator**

**Enjoy the show!**

**Three, Two, One, ACTION!**

ACT 1

LunaLovegood397: Welcome to KOTLC a Summer Carol, I am the Narrator LunaLovegood397.

Keefe: And I am Keefe.

LunaLovegood397: Yes, we all know. **(If you don't, I'm concerned why you're reading this.)**

Wylie: STOP TORTURING CHILDREN'S MINDS!

LunaLovegood397: Hey! It's not your time yet. *Checks script* Oh, yes it is.

Wylie: WHY WERE YOU CREATED?

LunaLovegood397: To do this. Now stop talking so I can get on with the story.

Wylie: FINE. BUT REMEMBER, THIS ISN'T A FAZE!

LunaLovegood397: After Snooge's cousin Scrooge decided he was good enough for Christmas, Snooge went through a depression. He still hated summer, yet Scrooge learned to love what he hated.

Tam: What is the point of summer? It's just a time that we have the reminder of winter coming.

LunaLovegood397: So Snooge decided to hate on summer more to see if that would help.

Tam: I'm not saying this line.

LunaLovegood397: SAY IT.

Tam: Fine. I hate summer.

LunaLovegood397: Shut up. So Snooge hated summer, but sadly, that did make Ghost Marella very happy, as she loved summer. But Ghost Marella also loved haunting people. So she decided to haunt Snooge.

Marella: MUHAHAHAHA.

LunaLovegood397: So at precisely 1:33 pm, she haunted snooge.

Tam: AHHHHHHH!

Marella: I'm haunting you!

Tam: I'm being haunted!

LunaLovegood397: You guys suck at acting.

Tam: Ouch.

LunaLovegood397: Now, Sam Gont, the Devil's assistant, hated Snooge.

Tam: Wait, that's not scripted.

LunaLovegood397: So Sam killed Snooge.

Dex: DIE!

Tam: Wait, what! AHHH!

LunaLovegood397: Snooge died.

Tam: I'm dead?

LunaLovegood397: Yep.

Keefe: Awesome!

Marella: What? That was not on the script at all!

Wylie: WELL, TOO BAD!

LunaLovegood397: ENDAL!

Linh: Is it over?

Lunalovegood397: No!

Backstage

Tam: Well, I'm dead.

Keefe: *Crying from tears of happiness*

Linh: What are we going to do now?

Sophie: What can we do?

Fitz: Revolt!

Wylie: Revolt!

Dex: Revolt!

Tam: Let's revolt!

Marella: Fun!

Biana: We're revolting?

ACT 2 (ACTORS REVOLT)

LunaLovegood397: Um...so...Snooge is dead...so...LET'S KILL DERF!

Fitz: I DON'T THINK SO!

Wylie: REVOLT!

Linh: Revolt?

Keefe: REVOLT!

Sophie: REVOLT!

Biana: REVOLT!

Dex: REVOLT!

LunaLovegood397: Oh no! Gotta go! Hope you enjoyed!

Dex: *Tackles LunaLovegood397*

Tam: *Jumps on Dex*

Keefe: *Jumps on Tam*

Fitz: *Jumps on Fitz*

Wylie: *Jumps on Fitz*

LunaLovegood397: Ow.

**Hope you enjoyed! PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	23. Girls Night Part 10

**Hi! Sorry this is after a little while. I've been super busy. So, I'll tell you what. If I don't update twice today. You can make me write a FanFiction for anything. And after that. I'll warn you when I go to camp and or vacation.**

**inkyarachne- Your in Girl Scouts? I am to! Lol.**

**inkyarachne- Yeah, Ritz Savoury Cracker. It's genius.**

**inkyarachne- Yeah. She's awesome. **

**inkyarachne- Maybe I could see it. Not really though. Lol. Maybe.**

**A very obssesed fangirl- Yeah. You see, Fitz accidentally made a rip in the space time continuum. And past Fitz that didn't have a crush on Sophie came back, and Fitz tackled him. Thanks! Again, so sorry. I got super busy.**

**And now to the story!**

Linh: Did we have to revolt?

Sophie/Biana/Marella: YES!

Linh: Oh. Right.

Biana: What should we do?

Sophie: We could play some human games.

Marella: Sure. Where would you get those?

_Me!_

Marella: Oh no.

_Yes!_

Marella: Great. The physio is here.

_Yep! So what do you want to play?_

Sophie: I dunno. What do you have.

_Everything._

Sophie: Um...okay?

_How about and Ouji Board?_

Sophie: NO! NO WAY! THOSE ARE CREEPY!

Biana: What are Ouji Boards?

_They are a way to call sprits! _**(Yes. I'm that kid.)**

Sophie: NO!

Marella: Cool!

Linh: Sounds fun.

Marella: Let's do it!

_Perfect. *throws Ouji board to Marella* Enjoy!_

Sophie: Please no.

_Sorry Charlie. We're doing this._

Sophie: Dang it. I tried.

_EXCUSE YOU! THIS IS RATED K!_

Biana: Dang it isn't a swear.

_Sure. Bye!_

Marella: She's crazy.

Linh: Nuts.

Biana: Bonkers.

Sophie: Creepy.

Biana: So how does this work.

Sophie: Basically, we just put a finger on the pointy thing and say,"Oh sprit come to us now. Please."

Biana/Marella/Linh/Sophie: *Puts finger on the pointy thing.* Oh sprit come to us now. Please.

Spirit: HELLO

Biana: Ah! What's happening.

Sophie: This is why it's scary.

Marella: Hello.

Linh: What do we do now.

Sophie: Seriously? Fine. We ask questions.

Biana: What's your name?

Spirit: O-U-J-I-A

Sophie: Oh no. It's happening.

Biana: Um. Are you a good spirit?

Spirit: MAYBE

Sophie: Oh no. Oh no.

Marella: This is so cool.

Linh: *Wimpers*

Biana: Well lets see. What makes you happy?

Spirit: P-R-A-N-K-S

Linh: *Wimpers* Please don't prank us.

Spirit: I-A-L-R-E-A-D-Y-H-A-V-E

Linh: What?

Spirit: I-L-I-E

Linh: Um.

Biana: What's going on.

Sophie: This was a bad idea.

Marella: What did you lie about?

Spirit: N-A-M-E

Marella: What's your real name?

Spirit: K-E-E-F-E

Biana: Wait what?

Keefe: *Breaks through the board* IT WAS ME THE WHOLE TIME!

Sophie: I WILL KILL YOU!!!

**Hope you enjoy! I'll try and update again!**


	24. Boys Night Part 10

**Hello! Yeah, I failed. But now you can make me write a FanFiction about anything! Comment some suggestions and I'll make a Poll!**

**Smellienellie9- Thanks! Yeah, it could.**

**Ellie- AND PEGGY!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Tam: Um...why are there two Fitzs?

Keefe: Ugh. No more Fitzphie!

Fitz 1: Because I accidentally made a rip in the space time continuum.

Fitz 2: That's why I'm here? Also, who is the dude with silver bangs. And why is Wylie Endal here?

Fitz 1: He's from the time when I didn't have a crush on Sophie.

Keefe: Awesome! Can we keep this guy!

Fitz 1: Why?

Keefe: SOPHIE'S MY ONE TRUE LOVE!

Tam: My name is Tam Song. I have a twin sister who Wylie is in love with, and I dyed my bangs silver because of my jerky parents.

Fitz 2: Cool!

Keefe: His name is Bangs Boy.

Tam: Seriously?

Fitz 2: Cool!

Keefe: He likes your sister!

Tam: Wha...I...do...not!

Keefe: And some fangirl...named...what was her name?

Dex: VanyaSilvan.

Keefe: Right!

Fitz 2: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

Fitz 1: YOU WHAT?

Linh: Tam likes brunettes.

Tam: Stay out of this Linh!

Linh: Am I wrong?

Tam: Shut up.

_This is fun!_

Tam: YOU!

_What?_

Tam: IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!

_Maybe I'm writing it, but your acting it out._

Tam: I HATE YOU!

_How many fictional characters are going to join the I hate Luna club? Wylie, Fitz, and now Tam! I ship Tiana dude!_

Tam: Yeah, but you're engaged to Biana.

Fitz 2: What?

Fitz 1: Did you make him come here?

_It was a typo, and A.Fan found it, but I was too lazy to change it. So here he is._

Fitz 1: I really do hate you.

Wylie: Why did you make me come here?

_Because I wanted to scream this, LYLIE FOR THE WINH!_

Wylie: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Linh: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Dex: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Fitz 1: LYLIE FOR THE WINH!

Tam: Lylie for the Winh.

_Come one Tam! It's a beautiful ship!_

Tam: Eww. It's my sister your shipping with Wylie. I can't be enthusiastic about that.

_Why?_

Tam: LINH'S TO PURE! STAY AWAY FROM HER WYLIE!

_I wrote a FanFiction once where Wylie and Linh kissed. You should read it!_

Dex: Your self-promotions are pathetic.

_Shut up Dizznee._

Dex: Gladly.

Wylie: Why do you do this?

_Because I'm a virtuoso at writing._

Dex: Writing is an art?

_YES! _

Sophie: HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT!

Dex: Stop putting our friends against us!

_Why not?_

Wylie: Because it's mean!

_Oh. Oops._

Wylie: Weirdo.

_Yep!_

Fitz 2: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER.

Tam: Why?

Fitz 2: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

_Oh. I forgot a tiny detail._

Keefe: What?

_You joined the Neverseen._

Keefe: Seriously!

Fitz 2: Keefe, how could you?

_HE'S STILL AMAZING! YOU GOT STABBED BY A GIANT BUG AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, OH GOLLY JEE! I LOVE SOPHIE! BUT NO! KEEFE HAS CARED ABOUT SOPHIE FOR A LONG TIME!_

Dex: And Peggy!

**Hope you enjoy! Please review and remember to enter in your FanFiction writing ideas! Also, I have 79 reviews! Jeez. Thanks guys! Your all invited to my wedding on August 3rd! On the Immature people wiki! See you there! PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	25. Girls Night Part 11

**Hello again! Welcome back to Girls Night vs Boys Night! I wonder what's going to happen! **

**Sofitz duh: Fitz is my least favourite character. I enjoy torturing him. **

**BookLover: Yes, but the typo caused a rip in the space time continuum making Fitz from before he had a crush on Sophie come back. Thanks!**

**A very obssesed fangirl: Thanks! You understand! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

**A very obssesed fangirl: AND PEGGY! Thanks! Fitz 2 is way better then Fitz 1. SOKEEFE!**

Biana: Is there a reason for the giant sized Iggy in the living room?

Marella: (Screams) WHAT IS WRONG WITH IGGY?

Soohie: Probably Dex.

Linh: Awwwwwww, Iggy is so cute!

Marella: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Biana: You should lay some ground rules with Dex. NO MAKING IGGY GIGANTIC!

Sophie: Probably.

Marella: EWWWWWWW. WHAT IF HIS FARTS ARE WORSE.

Biana: NOOOOOO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING THAT HAPPEN!

Iggy: I won't fart, if you do the challenge.

Marella: He. Can. Talk.

Sophie: Iggy?

Iggy: Yes?

Sophie: You can talk?

Iggy: Obviously.

Linh: OMG!!! YESSSS! Your so cute!

Iggy: Thank you.

Biana: What is the challenge? And where is Luna?

Iggy: Dealing with some space time continuum thing.

Sophie: Jeez.

Iggy: So I'm here replacing her!

Marella: Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Iggy: Ouch.

Biana: WHAT IS THE CHALLENGE

Iggy: Drumroll please!

Come on...please?

Iggy: EXTREME IRONING!

Marella: Extreme what?

Iggy: Extreme ironing.

Sophie: That's a thing?

Biana: What's ironing?

Linh: That's what I want to know.

Iggy: Using pressure and heat to make clothes look nice.

Linh/Biana: Ohhhhhhh.

Sophie: Why?

Iggy: Because she's running out of ideas. So bear with me!

Marella: YAY! WE WILL BE OUT OF THIS HORROR.

Iggy: So! First location: The Pacific Ocean!

(Everyone appears wearing scuba diving suits in the Pacific Ocean.)

Iggy: Now everyone, go to your boards!

Sophie: Bubble bubble gurgle bubble

Linh: Bubble!

Marella: Bubble.

Biana: ...

Iggy: Ready set go!

Sophie: BUBBLE!

Iggy: I SAID, READY SET GO!

Marella: BUBBLE!!!

Iggy: Fine, next location.

(They are paddling through a river, heading towards a waterfall.)

Marella: AHHH! IGGY, GET US OUT OF HERE!

Iggy: You need to get rid of one wrinkle first!

Biana: AHHHHH!

Linh: Tell Wylie I love him.

Iggy: Why would I tell him that?

Linh: Because I'm going to die!

Biana: Linh! Your a hydrokenetic!

Linh: She took away my powers for this chapter.

Sophie: LUNNNNNAAAAAAA!

Biana: I'm going to kill you!!!

Linh/Marella/Biana/Sophie: AHHHHH! (As they plunge towards their deaths.)

Iggy: Oops. Maybe I should have pulled them up.

_You had one job Iggy!_

**Hope you liked it!**


	26. Boy’s Night 11

**Hello! Guess who it is! Your favorite author Luna!!! I'm going to try and update all of my stories today and tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!**

Tam: *sings quietly* Someday my prince will come.

Keefe: Tam? What are you singing?

Tam: LUNA GOT THIS STUPID SONG IN MY HEAD AND NOW I HATE HER!!!

Fitz: She's the worst. Fitzphie!

_I'm banning you from ever saying the word Fitzphie in my stories ever again._

Fitz: How do you plan on doing that?

_Simple, I'll curse you._

Keefe: TEACH ME!

_Bibbity bobbity boo!_

Fitz: *Can't speak*

_Oops, that worked to well. _

Tam: *glares at Luna*

_*Glares at Tam*_

Tam: *glares at Luna*

_I'm having bad writers block today. So I'll just take the advice of this genius named A.Fan! She reminded me I still have to do the pride month thing for the girls!_

Wylie: Your talking away from our boys night?

_Yep._

Dex: Come on!

_Ewwww...My phone just autocorrected Dex's name to sexy. _

Wylie: Did we really need to know that?

_Yep!_

Fitz: *still can't speak.*

_Let's go!_

Sophie: And so I told him, I'm sorry Fitz but Keefe is okay with me being unmatchable.

Biana: That's his Legacy starts!

Linh: Cool!

Marella: Predictable.

_Hi my wife and her friends!_

Biana: Hi Luna!

Sophie: What are you here for?

_To take A.Fan's suggestion._

Linh/Marella/Sophie/Biana: Oh!

Biana: What's her suggestion?

_To tell you what the Fandom headcannons you as! (LGBTQ edition! Squeeeelllll!) And because you asked first, Biana gets to be told first!_

Biana: Yay!

_So your mainly Headcannoned as Bisexual and Lesbian._

Sophie: Dictionary?

_Bisexual is being attracted to at least two genders!_

Linh: What about Lesbian?

_Lesbian is being a homosexual female. A female attracted to other females. _

Linh: Could you give us an example?

_Me._

Linh/Sophie: Oh!!!!!

_Who's next?_

Marella: Me! Me! Me!

_Okayyyyy! You are usually headcannoned the same as Biana. But sometimes as Aromatic and Demisexual. _

Marella: What are the last ones?

_Aromatic means not romantically attracted to others. And demisexual means you only feel attracted to those which you've formed an emotional attachment to._

Marella: Demisexual actually sounds pretty accurate.

_How about Sophie next?_

Sophie: I guess.

_You are often headcannoned as bisexual, asexual, nonbinary, grey-ace, and lesbian._

Biana: Could I tell Sophie these definitions!

_Sure!_

Biana: Asexual means you experience no sexual attraction.

Sophie: Cool.

Biana: Nonbinary means your gender is outside the male/female gender spectrum.

Sophie: Interesting.

Biana: Grey-ace means only experiencing sexual attraction at certain times.

Sophie: Maybe that one! I'm only attracted to Fitz when I looked into his eyes!

Biana: Maybe! Luna, you can take Linh.

_Perfect! So Linh are you ready?_

Linh: Am I?

_Yes, you are mainly headcannoned as Lesbian and sometimes headcannoned as transgendered._

Linh: What does that mean?

_It means your born with the anatomy of the opposite gender you actually are._

Linh: Oh!!! Perhaps.

**Thanks for reading! If I got any of these terms wrong, please notify me at once. If you have a sudden thirst to learn more I would recommend starting here:**. **Byeeeeeee!**


	27. Final Chapter

This me finally marking Girl's Night vs Boy's Night as complete. I know I've sort of disappeared forever, but my school life was really chaotic. I'll try to be a little more active this summer. Here are some people I'd like to thank for this FanFic:

Glitterbutt23 - I was inspired by her story about Biana choosing Tam or Dex. Thanks for the inspiration!

A very obssesed fangirl - I loved her interactions with Wylie on "KOTLC React to Ships." So I added that into here. If you want a hilarious FanFiction with LOTS of Mallowmelt, A very obssesed fangirl is your author.

VanyaSilvan - This amazing humanoid was featured as Tam Song's possible love interest in many chapters. Thanks for being part of the story!!!

MagicDaydreamer - Always supporting my writing. Thank you so much!!!

To everyone who commented - thank you so much for your support.

Another script-themed Fanfic will be out soon! At least, as soon as I figure out what it's going to be.

Toujours, Luna

P.S. Sorry for introducing you to the horrors of soft-boiled fetal duck.


End file.
